


That Night

by ll72



Series: Clarke and Abby [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Parent/Child Incest, mom and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: It's Clarke's wedding night... to her Mom





	That Night

If ever there was an excuse for gaiety on the Ark people took it. It wasn't that it was a dangerous place or that they lacked food, shelter or water - they were certainly better off than the radioactive cinder they orbited. But everything was the same; the same corridors, the same walls, even the same food and drink - continually recycled to take the poisons out and get the vitamins and goodness back in (though the best that could be said of its flavour was at least it tasted like plastic). So when there was an excuse for a party and breaking out the home-brewed alcohol, worn decorations and decades old rock songs the Ark's inhabitants partied with a wild abandon.

The only one who seemed not be partying was Clarke Griffin, but then it was the eighteen year old's wedding. She toyed with the glass of clear liquid in front of her, which she had been assured was a very potent alcoholic drink; her one sip had left her wondering why so many of the guests seemed to be determined to drink as much as possible. It tasted like a particularly revolting flavour of gas and after a few shots you ended up falling over insensible - perhaps that was the reason?. In which cases perhaps she ought to slam back a few glasses before her wedding night.

She was still wondering whether to knock it back and drain it when Raven approached. Clarke wouldn't have said they were friends, the dark-skinned girl was a couple of years above her and her skill set was in the mechanics not life sciences and leadership. Still Clarke smiled pleasantly as Raven took a seat. The older girl took a look round and then at Clarke's untouched glass. "You want that?"

"Be my guest," Clarke smiled politely; if most of the guests were rationed to three shots as the bride Clarke had no such restrictions and could have as much as she wanted - which still might be one sip.

"Slainte," Raven took the glass and drained it. She had a reputation as being a rebel, just one step from the airlock and the fact she could knock it back in one and not show any ill-effect suggested that she wasn't on the good-girl list for a reason. She slammed the glass down and grinned, "You're so lucky, the council chose well."

"So people say," agreed Clarke. She'd learnt in her classes that on Earth that people got to choose who they married. The Ark wouldn't allow that, it sounded too chaotic and you never knew who people could end up with, too close genes and sickly, deformed child or a specialist ending up with a cleaner, upsetting the delicate hierarchy they all lived by. No, no matter what, the Council arranging marriages was the right way - though in a more perfect world they might have allowed her a few more years of singledom and having fun with who she wanted.

"If I was a lesbian," Raven continued, "I'd have her."

"I'm bi," Clarke corrected without either agreeing or disagreeing with the second part of the statement. Lesbian marriages weren't uncommon, something to do with the solar radiation meant that only around two in five births were boys and with a surplus female population, women being married to other women wasn't uncommon. At least as Clarke had said she was bi-sexual; the council tried to limit the number of heterosexuals it had to arrange into lesbian marriages - they weren't cruel, only strict.

"It'll change your relationship a lot though, won't it?" Raven said.

Clarke nodded, there was no getting away from that fact. If lesbian weddings were common, Mom daughter ones weren't - though not completely unknown, there were at least half a dozen that Clarke was aware of - and the shock when she'd been called into see the Chancellor and been told had almost made Clarke faint. But Clarke's trouble was that she was too much the good girl, the team player, the conformist - so instead she just nodded and asked when. At least she'd had a week to prepare, to get one of the white dresses out of a storage room and to move out to spend a few nights as a single woman in a room that was currently waiting allocation. But tonight she'd be back to her own suite of rooms, where she'd be brought up - the tiny bathroom and kitchen, the not much larger main room and the bedrooms - one hers, one her Mom and once her Dads - before his execution.

She wondered whether in Council her Mom had argued against it, seeking another wife for Clarke and herself or whether she acquiesced. There was a surplus of women in the leadership tier, a marriages would be needed and Clarke, like her Mom, had in all her personality tests shown an interest in women as well as men. It all made logical sense. 

Raven seemed about to say something else, but before she could Chancellor Jaha snaked over. His son, Wells, had often hinted that he some sway with his father and she only had to say the word and an arranged marriage to him could be on the cards. Clarke had just viewed him as a friend and laughed, now she wondered whether she should have taken him up on it. It was too late now. The Chancellor lent in and kissed her cheek without passion, "You're looking beautiful on your wedding."

"Thank you," Clarke remembered her manners; the dress was white and cotton and not at all fancy and had been worn at dozens of different weddings (and probably the cloth in it recycled yet again as many times), "I wanted to look my best."

"Normally it's the mother who gives the bride some advice on her wedding night," he glanced at Abby, standing laughing with Sinclair and then at Raven, still sitting with an empty glass in front of her.

"Okay," Raven shrugged and stood up, "I can take a hint."

The Chancellor waited until she was gone, "I'm very fond of your Mom, she's more than just a member of the council, she's a friend."

"I know," Clarke said.

"And I hope you'll be one as well. We have high hopes for you Clarke, you're a natural leader and becoming quiet a gifted doctor, I'm hoping to see you on the Council one day, next to your wife... And that's why I want to talk to you. The first night in any marriage is important, it sets the tone of an entire marriage, whether it's happy or not, whether it is frigid or full of love, whether you support each other or remain individuals tied only by a wedding band."

"I see," Clarke said.

"You do?"

"Yes, to be happy I need to accept that Mom is now my wife," Clarke said. She tried to grin, "I shouldn't be sitting here nursing an empty glass."

"That's part of it," Jaha nodded, "but there's much more to it. What do you think is going to happen tonight?"

"Tonight, after the wedding?"

"Yes, when you return home, to what is now the marital bed," Jaha fixed with his eyes.

"I...I... I mean I know what happens with normal weddings, but you're saying... with my Mom," Clarke blushed.

"Yes, Clarke. You've got to have sex or else it'll lead to that frigid, loveless marriage where the two of you become strangers and that is bad for you and your Mom. And what is worse, it is bad for the Ark - happy marriages lead to people being more productive, it is why we're so keen to make sure we find everyone the right person."

"You're saying Mom is the right person for me?" Clarke was unconvinced.

"Oh yes, we're sure. We don't do these things as randomly as people think and we've plenty of experience. Even your Mom was a supporter, she knew that you'd make a good couple."

That answered one of Clarke's questions. "Will she want to have sex with me? Won't she find it strange."

"I don't think so, she knows the Montgomerys and the Summers, they're both in successful Mom daughter marriages. But Clarke it relies on you as well, you need to make it work. And if I can tell you a secret, there's trying times coming up, your Mom needs to be on the top of her game and you need to help her be there." He smiled and patted her hand, like a kindly uncle (if there had been such a thing in a world one one-child families). "I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well."

"Okay," Clarke nodded.

"I can see your Mom is coming over now, enjoy your evening," the Chancellor stood and walked away, meeting Abby Griffiths as she came across the room and exchanging a few pleasantries.

The Chancellor had talked some sense, thought Clarke as she waited, okay not with the vague potent of doom, the Ark was continually having crisis after crisis, but that she'd have to make the best of things and try to make her marriage work. She managed a smile as her Mom came and joined her on the bench, "Are you enjoying it?" she said, looking at her daughter and then at the people dancing, drinking and devouring the strictly rationed fresh tomatoes from the Ark Greenhouse.

"Yes, I had a drink and there was a strawberry."

"We were lucky in that," her Mom admitted, "I had a couple to eat as well." She glanced again at the dancers before looking back to your daughter, "You've not danced."

Metaphorically Clarke took a deep breath, though physically she only smiled, "I heard a bride's first dance should be with her wife."

"It should," her Mom smiled, "Are you dancing?"

"Are you asking?"

"I'm asking."

"I'm dancing."

Standing up Abby offered her hand to her daughter/wife. Clarke took it and allowed herself to led to the dance floor. Whoever had control of the i-pod decided to change the tune as they approached and a bouncy beat was replaced by a slower, more romantic and others left the floor. Abby faced her daughter, "Can I have this dance?"

Clarke nodded and moved against her Mom, placing her head against her Mom's shoulder and letting her Mom's arms slide round her. They moved slowly and gently round in a circular motion, Abby leading and Clarke following her shuffle. Her Mom's shoulder was softer than she expected, seemingly designed to rest a head against and she smelt nice, sweet and clean. They swayed as the music played, Clarke starting to relax.

Her Mom's hand moved downward, cupping her ass. For a moment Clarke froze, every muscle tight and then just as her Mom looked at her in concern and opened her mouth to say "What's up?" Clarke remembered to relax and be a good wife. She smiled at her Mom and then lowered her head again, slipping it a bit further down that the shoulder so it was near, if not on, the top of the older woman's boobs. Abby's hands remained on her ass, gently stroking it as she moved her feet, her hands a soft caress.

The music stopped and Clarke pulled her head away to find herself looking directly at her Mom. She realised that all around people were looking at them, the two newly-weds on the dance floor. Her Mom's mouth opened and she came in for a kiss. Clarke half-wanted to refuse, but she couldn't, not with people around, not if she wanted to make the most of things and be a good wife. She opened her lips in reply and moved to meet her Mom. The kiss wasn't as bad as she expected; not like the Mom kisses she'd had before and better than her experimental kisses with Harper from maintenance behind the generators. In fact it was quiet enjoyable, especially as her Mom's mouth moved and her lips seemed to tremble on hers, the older woman's tongue slipping out to slide round the bottom of Clarke's lips and glide between her semi-opened teeth. 

And then the kiss was over and her Mom was pulling back. A few people applauded and then the dance floor was crowded again as couples jumped back in. Abby continued to hold Clarke's hand as she took her from the dance floor. They stopped near the buffet table, where all the fresh food had gone and what was left were some reprocessed slabs, decorated to look like they'd hadn't been ground out a machine. Abby let go off her daughter's hand, but moved round to face her, "I've not had a chance before to say how stunning you look, you're looking absolutely beautiful."

A tinge of red reached Clarke's cheeks, "Thanks Mom. You are as well." It wasn't a lie, her Mom was dressed in a tight pair of dark black pants, which accentuated her shapely ass and a white blouse that did the same for her boobs. 

Her Mom smiled at the compliment and reached out to take Clarke's fingers in her hand, stroking them tenderly, "Thank you, baby. I know this marriage came as a shock to you, but we can make it work, the council's not wrong with these things." She paused, seeming to think. Clarke let her. "I'll tell you something," her Mom began again, "when I married your Dad he wasn't the one I wanted. I had my eye on this cute little nursing assistant. But the Council decided me and your Dad. They were right, I quickly grew to love him and we had eighteen great years together before he broke a law." There was a slight tremor in her voice that suggested the words were not just for show. After a pause Abby brought herself together again, "He'd want you to be happy."

"I know. I am," Clarke lied with a smile on her face. "So if you didn't at first, how did you fall in love with him?"

Her Mom laughed blushing, "I suppose now we're married I shouldn't be treating you like my daughter. Okay I'll tell you the secret - it was the sex and lots of it; as newlyweds we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"Oh," Clarke forced a smile, nothing symbolised the shift from daughter to wife than her Mom being open about her previous sex-life. She paused wondering what to say and then because she had decided to be a good wife she said, "I want to do my best so you love me as much as you love Da... your previous husband."

Her Mom smiled and stroked a finger, "I know baby. Shall we have another dance?"

Clarke nodded and let her take a firmer grip on her hand and lead onto the floor. The music was faster now, louder and heavier, the floor full of heaving and gyrating Arkers. Clarke began to dance, wiggling around and twisting in time with the thump of the bass; her Mom began to turn and twist round her, showing more grace than a woman of her age normally had. She turned her back towards Clarke and rubbed up against her, like the movies Clarke had seen of a cat against furniture legs. Clarke wondered whether she should touch her Mom back and then decided she should. Her hands took her Mom's waist and squeezed gently as the older woman continued to bend her knees and rub herself sensually against her wife/daughter. Soon Abby twisted round so that she was facing her daughter, her body pressed against her and her arms wrapped round the back of her neck. Without warning her lips closed on Clarke's, her mouth opening to take her daughter's.

The blonde teen responded as a good wife should, her lips moving in time with her Mom's and her tongue tickling and touching her Mom's as it invaded her mouth. She could almost feel everyone looking as she made out with her Mom in the middle of the dance floor. Her embarrassment was kept in check by the fact she knew no-one would particularly mind; in fact it was a good sign, in a world of arranged marriages, where the brides got on so well. 

As suddenly as she began her Mom broke the kiss, her hands moving down to Clarke's and leading her from the floor to a corner. The older woman smiled at her daughter, "Shall we go? Back to our rooms."

"It's our wedding party, won't people miss us?" Clarke asked. She had known this moment would come, she would consummate the marriage and be a good wife, but she wasn't looking forward to it.

Her Mom smiled, oblivious to her daughter's feelings, "It's our wedding Clarke, no-one's going mind if we decide to get an early night." She squeezed Clarke's hands between her own.

There was no answer to that except nod. Abby led her new wife from the party and down the corridors. The place was deserted, most of those who weren't on duty were using the Griffin's marriage as an excuse to party and those who weren't were not prowling the corridors. 

It only took them five minutes to traverse the Ark to their rooms, but to Clarke it seemed longer, an eternity in which she kept a fixed smile on her face and tried to pretend to herself she was going to enjoy it. 

The door opened with a wheezy hiss, nothing worked in the Ark without complaint, and Clarke stepped into her rooms for the first time as her Mom's wife. Her Mom had a made an effort, a banner 'Welcome Mrs Griffin' with a picture of her smiling in happier times was over the door to the bedroom and there was a faint scent of roses through the air-conditioner - she must have pulled a lot of strings to get that.

There was a slow squeak from as the door gradually closed and then her Mom was behind Clarke, her hands on her daughter's tummy, rubbing it through the wedding dress and her chin on the teen's shoulder, her mouth just inches from Clarke's ear. "I know this night may be difficult for you, as I'm your Mom. If you feel uncomfortable at any time tell me and we'll stop, I do want you to enjoy us being together. Just relax and let's see how far we get."

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable, with me being your daughter?" Clarke asked.

"I don't think of you as my daughter any more. You're my wife and I want to be with you, to be blunt Clarke I want to fuck you, lots."

Clarke wished she could think like that and she resolved that over the coming days and weeks and months and years she'd try and do just that; now, if only she'd be able to get through this night. She tried to relax into her Mom, leaning against her as the older woman began to lightly kiss under her ear and at the side of her neck. The kisses were tender and ticklish and if she hadn't known they were from her Mom she'd have thought they were pleasant. Her Mom's hands wandered up the teen's body, stopping when she came to the firm titties and stroking and gently kneading them through the white dress. Clarke pushed her body back, rubbing at her Mom and trying to purr like the cat. She wanted to stop, but it was too early, she had to at least go some of the way.

Her Mom's hand found the silk cord at the front of the dress and pulled at, loosening the white cotton over Clarke's tits. It still needed a little help from her Mom to fall away. Her Mom's lips continued to peck and purse at her neck and lower cheek as her hands rubbed over the titties. Clarke had contemplated wearing a bra today, but in a fit of misplaced daring, had decided not to. Now she wished she had as her Mom's hands slid over her naked globes. Her body began to betray her, the nipples springing erectly as her Mom's finger's played with them and little whizzes of pleasure zipping from them and along her body. Her pussy began to itch, not in a painful or scratchy way, but with a warm desire.

"I never noticed how firm your tits were, they're delectable," Abby said. Then she added, "Let's go into our room."

Clarke nodded and let her Mom pick her up under her legs and back, as tradition demanded. With her tits exposed and jiggling Clarke was carried over the threshold. The bedroom was different from when she'd last seen it, the pictures of her Dad were gone and a number of electric candles had been strategically placed to give the room what was meant to be a romantic glow. The bed and desks had been moved round and the stool and dresser were against the opposite walls. She could see in the wardrobe her Mom had already hung her clothes, she didn't know what was left in her room - some things which no longer fitted her and school books perhaps?. Her Mom let her go and Clarke smiled at her as she regained her feet, "I like what you've done with your room."

"Our room," her Mom corrected, "If you want to redesign or redecorate you should, it's both of ours. We're married." As if to confirm that she kissed Clarke again, her mouth opening to swallow Clarke and her chest pushing at her daughter's naked tits. The teen moved in reply, trying to replicate her Mom's mouthings and holding the Milf's waist lightly, trying to pretend to enjoy it without moving too fast. Her Mom's hands came up between them, the older woman unbuttoning her shirt, her knuckles brushing at the blonde's naked tits as she did so. The shirt undone, Abby shrugged it off and reached behind for her bra. That too hit the floor and the two Griffin's stood tit to tit, their jaws working overtime. 

Clarke could feel her Mom kicking off her shoes, raising her leg one at a time to bump of the heels she was wearing. Clarke did the same and as she was doing it she could feel her Mom's hands down at their waists, the Milf unbuttoning the pants she was wearing. To pull them off she had to break from Clarke, smiling up at her daughter as she bent to remove the pants and the underwear underneath them. She straightened up and stood naked in front of her daughter, unembarrassed. Clarke had to admit she looked hot.

Abby smiled at her daughter, reaching down to gently rub at her pussy. Clarke tried not to blush too much as she watched her Mom play with herself. Abby walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, her legs spreading. "You up for eating a little pussy, Clarke?"

Clarke nodded, it was the least she could do on her wedding day. She wasn't a total stranger to it, she and Harper had fooled around a little. She gathered her dress up and took a tentative step forward and then another, until she was standing between her Mom's legs. The older woman was looking up her expectantly. Clarke dropped her dress and managed a smile, "Yummy," she said.

"You'll enjoy it," her Mom said, sounding like she wasn't totally fooled by Clarke's fake enthusiasm.

"Mmmnn yes," Clarke lied getting to her knees. She moved her head in, until her eyes were almost level with the slit, shorn of all hair apart from a public strip above the hole. The teen paused, closed her eyes, and dived in. With Harper she'd spent some teasing, with her Mom she went straight down. Her tongue shot up and down, blasting at her Mom's cunt in a frenzied lickathon. The Milf gasped and shuddered, falling back on the bed and moaning as she squeezed her own titties. Clarke licked faster and harder, wanting to bring her Mom to fruition as quickly as possible so that she could stop.

Her Mom moaned louder, squeaking in excitement, "Oh yes, Clarke, that's a good girl, oh yes eat my cunt."

Clarke slurped even harder, her tongue sweeping up and down her Mom's slit. There was juice seeping out of it now and Clarke licked it up and soon there was the flavour of her Mom on her tongue. It didn't taste bad and Clarke found herself working up and down even faster, trying to get every last drop. Her Mom squeaked again, "Use a finger Clarke, get that delectable tongue in me."

Clarke did as she was told, her finger pushing in and opening her Mom's hole so that her tongue follow it. The teen licked hard at the pink, pausing every few seconds to ram the finger harder into the hole. Her Mom juiced up, the cum seeping from holes so tiny they were invisible and covering every crevasse and ridge with her cunt. Clarke's tongue shot in, exploring the bumps and valleys, licking up the juice. She found she was enjoying it, whether it was its flavour or something about the texture or just that she enjoyed wet twat she was founding herself turned on.

"Oooohhh, God, yesss, fuck, God. Eat me Clarke, lap out my pussy baby," her Mom shuddered on the bed, her back bending and arching as the pleasure tore through her.

The blonde's tongue zipped round and round, pleasuring every inch of pink wet flesh it could touch. Clarke found herself enjoying it more and more, getting carried away with lapping at her Mom's pussy. Her own pussy was starting to soak as well, the cum oozing down it and against her panties. She tried to get her hand down there, but the bulky wedding dress was in the way. Clarke was still considering whether to remove it when her Mom gave another squeal of pleasure, "Yesssss, yesssss!" 

Clarke decided to give her Mom some more tongue, but her Mom was sitting up and pushing the teen's head back from the pussy. Clarke looked up, aware that her lips, chin and under-nose were gleaming with her Mom's cum. She licked the juice away wondering why her Mom had stopped. She smiled, "I could do more if you want. I'm okay to continue."

Her Mom smiled back and stroked her head, "That's good. I was enjoying it, I hope you are as well."

Clarke gave a small nod, smiling as her Mom's fingers brushed through her hair. Abby stood up and reached down for Clarke's hand helping her daughter to her feet. "Let's get this off," she said of the wedding dress, taking it and pulling it down. Clarke wiggled her hips, shimmying out of the dress and dropping it down to her ankles. She reached down herself for her panties and removed them, her pussy had been shorn before the ceremony and not a hair remained in place. 

Her Mom looked at her admiringly, "You want to continue eating my pussy?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," Clarke nodded.

"You want to try lying on the bed on your back and I'll lower myself so you can lick it with me on your face?" her Mom said.

"That sounds good," said Clarke. She got onto her Mom's... their bed and waited patiently as her Mom got on as well. The Milf positioned herself above Clarke and lent forward to grip the teen's thighs at the same time as she lowered her cunt. She carried on coming down until she was pushing at Clarke. The teen reached up to grab hold of her Mom's butt cheeks as she restarted lapping the pussy. It was still wet and juicy. Her tongue stroked it enthusiastically, sliding over the slit, all the way up to the mons. More juice slipped down her tongue, gliding into her mouth and over her taste-buds. The teen worked herself harder and quicker.

On top of her Abby trembled in pleasure, "Oh God, yes, that is so good. Mmmmnn, Clarke, lick my pussy."

The teen gripped her Mom's buttocks, sinking her fingers into them as she sunk her tongue into the tasty twat. The juice dripped down, coating her tongue and into her throat, dripping over her nose and down over her chin, staining her lips with its wet gleam. Clarke had almost forgotten it was her Mom, carried away by the sensation of lapping soft, wet pussy, which was the most delicious feast in the world. Only the gasps and moans from above reminded her that this wasn't just any cunt, but the one that birthed her. But that seemed to matter less than it had.

Her Mom shuddered and shook, rubbing her slot over Clarke's face, leaving the teen damp and excited. She rammed her tongue, faster and harder, driving it up and down, swishing it through the slit and licking up the tasty cum. "Ohhhhh, yesss," her Mom jerked and wiggled, her body straining in pleasure. "Oooohhh God, yesssss, Clarke, you're making me cum... Oh my God are you making me cum...!"

Clarke didn't stop, but continued to feast on the twat, hammering the hole with her tongue. She found herself enjoying it... a lot. Her own fingers crept down to her pussy and began to gently touch it, as she slid inside it was already wet. She slid round, finding her favourite spot and rubbing it enthusiastically. Her Mom squealed and squeaked, her cunt dripping cum onto her daughter's pretty face as Clarke lashed it. "Ooohhhh, yessss, baby, yesss, oooohhh urrrrhhh, Clarke, yes, fuck, Clarke."

More Mom cum trickled into Clarke's mouth. It tasted yummy, much better than Clarke had ever imagined it would. Her tongue went faster, her finger's rubbing and pressing in her own pussy. Abby squealed louder, her entire body seeming to rock and roll on her daughter's face, the shaven cunt pushing down over the teen's face as together Mom and daughter worked it.

"Ohhh my Godddd! Oooohhhh fuuuuckkk!" Abby screamed loudly as her juices gushed out, exploding from her cunt and spraying over Clarke like an exploding faucet. "Aaaaarrrghhh, yessssss."

Clarke lay there listening to her Mom's post orgasmic sighs and gasps, the juice trickling down her cheeks and chin. She smiled, that had been much more fun than she thought, something she could certainly get used. Even the explosion of juice at the end had been hot. Her Mom sat up, half leaning over Clarke, so that her boobs were over the teen's. "You enjoyed that." It wasn't a question.

It still deserved an answer. Clarke nodded, "Yes. I did. A lot."

"Even the squirting? Not everyone enjoys getting a load of girl juice on their face."

Clarke blushed a little and nodded, "It felt a little like you marking your territory, I'm your wife and no-one else's." She went red, "I mean that's kind of stupid, but that's how it felt."

Her Mom smiled tenderly, "Not stupid, but sexy." She leaned further down and kissed Clarke as woman kisses her wife, Clarke responded happily, her lips moving against her Mom's as her hands caressed the older woman's back. The older woman's lips and tongue moved over Clarke wiping away the cum from her chin and around her mouth, before resuming the kiss. Her body lay over the teen's, crushing their tits together as a hand stroked at Clarke's side, sending little tingles over her.

After a few moments Abby raised her head, looking deep into her daughter's eyes, "Do you want to consummate our marriage now?"

Clarke bit her lower lip and nodded, then she smiled, "Yes."

Her Mom got off her and the bed and Clarke half-sat, watching her, as the Milf padded over to the wardrobe built into the metal wall. Abby pulled out a strap-on and bent over to pull it up her thighs. Clarke watched, admiring her Mom's body and feeling the lust rise in her, for the first time she was realising how lucky she was to have such a sexy wife, who loved her. She could have found herself in a loveless one with a shrew, who was ugly and sexless, but instead the Council had paired her with a woman who'd make her happy. Clarke wondered how marriages had worked before, where people chose themselves - it sounded messy, but even worse it seemed a recipe for missing the person you were right for - she'd never have even thought of choosing her Mom before now.

Abby turned back to the bed, "You sure you're ready for this? I want you to be happy."

The ten inch dildo pointed at Clarke's heart and she nodded smiling, "I want you on top of me, I want that dildo in me."

"Good," said her Mom. She walked over to the bed and Clarke. Clarke opened her mouth to kiss her Mom as the older woman got on top of her. Their bodies pressed, Clarke's hands running through her Mom's hair and over her back as her Mom stroked a cheek with one hand and took hold off her dildo with another.

She seemed in no hurry to penetrate the teen, responding to Clarke's kisses with more of her own, her mouth slipping over Clarke's and down to her chin and the side of her throat before back again. Clarke moaned in happiness, her body wriggling under her Mom's, so their tits stroked each other. "Mmnnn, oh Mom."

"Oh baby," Abby responded, kissing the underside of Clarke's chin.

The blonde's pussy was soaking with anticipation, red-hot in readiness, "Make love to me, Mom. Fuck me."

She gave another groan, "ooohhhh," as the dildo pressed into her waiting pussy. Slowly, gently her Mom pushed it down, encouraging the hole to open to the welcome interloper. Clarke moaned, her head pushing back at the bed. She'd never had a dildo so big and thick in their, her own ones were only six inches and if not thin they certainly hadn't the girth of her Mom's. It felt good though, like she was being stretched and massaged at the same time, the toy filling her with love and pleasure.

Her Mom raised it and herself, slightly moving position so she was parallel with her daughter, a hand placed on the bed either side of her, just under the armpit and with her face directly above the teen's so she could look into her eyes. Clarke gazed back up, smiling tenderly and lovingly. Her Mom's face got closer, but their gaze never broke - the two of them loosing themselves in the pools of the other's eyes. The toy went down and into Clarke, softly and gently, lovingly. She gave a small whinny of pleasure and placed her hands on her Mom's upper back, holding the Milf and massaging her with fingers and palms. Abby went up and down again, slowly, like she was dawdling on a swing, letting Clarke get more and more used to the toy inside her.

Up went Clarke's legs, wrapping at her Mom's so that as her Mom went up and down the teen's heels rubbed at her Mom's calves, like a massage machine. Her Mom smiled, her beautiful face radiating love for her wife and daughter. Still she was moving slowly, not pressing down, more like a massage than a fuck. Clarke's pussy was wet, burning with lust, whilst been made love to was romantic her cunt needed more, it needed to be rammed and banged, hammered until she came and then hammered more. She smiled at her Mom, "Fuck me Mom, properly fuck me, give it me hard and deep."

"I love you Clarke," her Mom said.

"I love you too," the teen replied.

The Milf began to fuck her daughter, just like the blonde wanted. She sped up and put more power in, her body smacking against Clarke's as she drove the toy into the blonde's hole. Clarke could immediately feel the difference, a sexual wave of pleasure flying through her body like a meteor shower. She gasped in pleasure and her head lifted, breaking eye-contact with her Mom. But whatever she was loosing with the loss of that connection she was gaining with the thump of her Mom onto her and slam of the dildo deep into her soaked cunt. "OOooohhh, yesssss, ooooohhhhh," Clarke moaned and groaned in enthusiasm, her body wriggling and trembling as her Mom slammed into it.

"You liking this? You enjoying being fucked?" Abby panted above her daughter, her face was red with lust and exertion, a gleam of sweat covering her skin as she slammed in and out.

"Yes, oh God, yes, fuck me," moaned Clarke in reply, her body lifting in ecstasy as her Mom's toy ploughed into her. Their tits bounced and touched, the nipples erect and stiff. The blonde teen gripped her Mom harder, encouraging her in. She gasped again, her back arching and her spine stiffening as the toy pounded deep and found an erogenous spot to pleasure. "Oooohh, uuuuhhh, ooohh. Take me I'm yours, just fuck me forever."

Any reservations Clarke had about married life were vanishing in a sea of pleasure, washed away by the orgasmic tides. She had always known she liked other women, as well as men, but she'd never enjoyed one to the same intensity as her Mom, the older woman slamming down harder and deeper, driving the toy into Clarke like a thumb into putty. The teen squealed and gasped, her heels rubbing up and down her Mom's legs as she rode her daughter with speed and passion. The dildo slammed down, hitting the spot again and again, the teen's head pushed back on the marriage bed, her mouth opening to wail her pleasures, "Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaaarrgghh!" Her Mom didn't even pause but continued to hammer home, her sweaty body smashing at her daughters as she pounded the teen to orgasm. "Aaaaarrrghh, aaaarrrghhhh, fuuuckkk."

The before explosions in Clarke were larger and more violent than anytime she'd cum, like the nuclear detonations down on Earth at the time of Armageddon. Unlike the missiles, no deadly radiation seeped from her body and no mushroom clouds of debris and dust filled the room. Instead there was the splat of teen juice sliding out her soaked cunt and thump of the bed, the sheets ruffling as Clarke's wet body was driven up and down. The sound of the crashing metal frame against the floor and wall competed with Clarke's loud screams of ecstasy, "Aaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaargghhh. Fuuuckkkk!"

Her Mom pulled out the dildo, the soaking toy resting over her pussy and mons, as her Mom leant down and kissed the teen again. Clarke responded enthusiastically, her mouth taking control of the Abby's and passionately sliding her tongue up to meet the older woman's. The sounds of their slurp heavy kisses filled the room. After a few moments Abby pulled her mouth away and Clarke expected her to reinsert the cock in the blonde's ready cunt. Her Mom didn't, instead she said, "I love you Mrs Griffin."

"I love you too Mrs Griffin," Clarke replied, smiling up at her Mom.

"I want to take us to the next level, don't you?"

"I..." Clarke paused, if she hadn't been with her Mom she'd have assumed that she'd give away her final virginity on her wedding night. In a place where to have more than one child was a death sentence contraception was readily available, but most couples practised an extra precaution and anal sex was a regular part of most marriages, including, Clarke assumed, her parents. The tradition of anal deflowering on the wedding night was a long one and had been taken up by the lesbian couples as much as the straight ones. Clarke looked at her Mom, a slow smile spreading on her face, "It is our wedding night. I want us to properly consummate it."

Her Mom got off beside her, moving onto her side and slid a hand under Clarke's waist, gently rolling her over to face away from the Milf. "It might hurt a bit at first, but you'll soon enjoy it; I did."

"I want it. I want you to pop my anal cherry on our wedding night," Clarke said. She suddenly felt nervous and then elated and then she realised she was feeling both at the same time.

"Relax," her Mom cooed softly, stroking Clarke's arm and at the same time, sliding a finger between the cheeks and over the virgin rosebud. The teen shivered, in anxiety and anticipation. She gave a small squeak as her Mom pushed at the hole, breaking the seal and pushing the tip of the finger in. "Relax," her Mom breathed again and the blonde teen did so. 

The older woman pushed the finger a little further in, slowly twisting it. Clarke drew in her breath sharply, it wasn't that the digit hurt, it was more that it felt like it shouldn't be there, a cuckoo in her anal nest. "Relax," her Mom stroked her arm and slid her hand up to the shoulder and then down to the elbow. Clarke nodded and smiled nervously as her Mom twisted the finger again and then again. The teen held her breath.

The finger came out, but as quick as it was out Clarke felt the push of the toy at her hole. The dildo was thicker and longer than the digit, but her Mom still managed to push it past the sphincter. Clarke couldn't help but give a small start and whinny as the thick rubber broke into her. Her Mom smiled and kissed her shoulder, her hand massaging at the teen's side and over her stomach. "Good, don't worry and relax; I'll start off slow."

Her wife was as good as her word, slowly pushing the dildo in and for every half-inch it went in pausing to let Clarke's hole get used to the interloper. As she did so Abby continued to make sure Clarke was as relaxed and happy as possible, the older woman kissing the naked back of her daughter's shoulder and down the arm as the hand not holding the dildo snaked under the teen to find her twat to leisurely rub. 

"Mmmnnn," Clarke gave a moan of pleasure. She was starting to get used to the toy in her ass and with familiarity came sensual enjoyment. Nerves she didn't even know she had sung out and muscles seldom used tensed and relaxed and quivered. Her Mom's fingers strummed at her cunt as if at a guitar. Her Mom's lips kissed at her naked flesh again, continuing up and over to the shoulder blades to the side of the teen's throat. The toy went in further. Clarke shivered in excitement and ran a finger round one of her nipples, the teat hard and erect. She felt ready for a proper butt-banging. "Mmnnnn, yes Mom, fuck my ass and fuck it hard."

It was a signal to her Mom. The next thrust was harder and deeper, pushing the cock further into Clarke's ass against all resistance. The teen shuddered and wriggled, working her hips back and forth to meet her Mom's increasingly vigorous thrusts. The toy went in deeper, stretching the blonde's virgin tube as it pulverised any anal opposition from the asshole. Waves of pleasure crashed through Clarke and she jiggled and squeezed a titty in excitement, her other hand stretched out in front of her and gripping the bedding.

"That's it Clarke, take my cock," her Mom said from behind her. The dick was deep enough impaled that she no longer need to hold it and instead was gripping Clarke's side as if she needed the balance. She thrust and slammed, her body hitting her teenage daughter's as she sent the cock in deeper and deeper, until it was all the way down and each thrust was sending Clarke into paroxysms of pleasure. The older woman grinned and hammered home, smacking any the blonde's buttocks and making them jump with each blow. "Mmmnnn, yeah honey, enjoy this big dick."

Abby was still playing with Clarke's pussy and Clarke dropped her hand down from her tit to join her. The women's fingers slid together, over and into the teen fuckhole. They brushed against each other, slick with juice, and up over the clit. More cum filled Clarke's pussy, making it wet as well as warm. The teen moaned some more as her Mom's plastic dick rammed into her ass, "Oooohh, yesss, this is so hot. Ooohh I am so loving this cock in me."

Her Mom redoubled her butt-banging, slamming the teen with enthusiasm and Clarke squealed in orgasmic pleasure. She couldn't believe she hadn't wanted this, how wrong could a girl be? It was what a wedding night should be and what she wanted every night to be from now on. She rubbed her pussy harder, her cum stained fingers bashing at her clit, leaking juice all over her own and Mom's hands as they worked her. She squealed again, "Aaaarrrgghh, yessss, yessss, hard."

"MMmmnn, urrrhhh, your ass is so sexy. I love banging it," her Mom panted in her ear.

"Yessss, yessss, it's yours Mom, it your wedding present - just bang it so good... oooohhh my God, aaaarrrghhh," Clarke screamed, her body pitching and rolling like she was an upturned bottle on the deck of a stormy yacht. The dildo slammed in, her ass now loosened enough that the toy went in like a hot knife through plastic. The blonde teen screamed again, her body arching and stretching, every muscle around her spine seeming to strain like they were about snap and take the backbone with it. "Yessss, yesssss, aaaarrgghh, fuuckkk."

Her Mom gripped her side hard, panting as she gave her new wife her all on their wedding night. The orgasms were hitting Clarke like a pummelling in the boxing ring, she was being stung like a bee and floating like a butterfly all right. The ecstasy flooding through her was indescribable, it was like being sent to heaven on a burning rocket. She hit her pussy, ignoring the cum gushing out of it and onto the bedding, just hammering her front hole as her Mom pounded her back. "AAaarrrggghh, yesssss, aaaarrghhh." The orgasms poured through her like oxygen from a cracked sealant. It was burning, flaming ecstasy - the most intense overwhelming feeling of sexual bliss she had ever had.

There was a pop as Abby pulled out the dildo, the older woman panting as she dropped onto her back. For a moment Clarke was the same, lying there exhausted and sexually sated. Then she rolled over to face her Mom. She smiled, "That was the best wedding night ever. I love you."

"Me as well. I love you," Abby smiled back and then her smile vanished beneath her daughter's lips, though from the light in her eyes she was still smiling inside, even if her lips were moving in different directions.

The two of them kissed a little more, before Abby got up to take off the dildo. By the time she returned to bed Clarke was under the covers waiting for her. The teen snuggled up to her Mom, spooning close as the lights went out and silence descended.


End file.
